New Planet ; Old friends
by Invader Miraza
Summary: Zim has been on earth for 4 years.He has befriended Gaz andshe has promised to aid him in the invasion.An old friend of his comes to earth and she wants to help in taking over the planet.He starts feeling different about the two women in his life.Dib want
1. Default Chapter

Zim Fan Fiction 1 This is my first attempt at an Invader Zim fan fic so please dont be so hard on me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: ok ok ya ya I dont own any of these characters or this (ABSOLUTLY PERFECTLY WONDERFUL) show   
and I am not making any money out of this!!SO PLEASE DONE SUE ME!!!!!!!! if you did all you'd get is my Invader Zim doll that I   
made myself and love dearly!!*hugs her invader Zim doll*   
Zim: Why did I agree to this..   
Quiet Zim.   
ahem..anyway enjoy this fic!!   
P.S '...' anything in those are thoughts and anything in italics are emphisis thingys k? ok just to get that straight with everyone.   


New planet; Old friend: Chap1   


Zim stretched his arms and laid back into his chair. It was sunday night. He knew he should try to get some sleep for the long, agonizing day of school ahead.   
He scratched his side and somthing fell out of his pocket. It was a chain with a round-shaped locket on it. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was two small pictures. One of a female Irken and the other of himself. Zim sighed to himself and slipped the necklace into his pocket.'I wonder where she is...she is probably an elected official by now. How I miss her so.' Zim reclined in his lab and drifted off to sleep thinking of his old friend and where she could be now.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Monday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The time was 11:47. Zim had just sat down in his chair for 4th period, 11th grade english. He hated this class more then any of the others. Mostly because the lessons were completly unnecessary.The real reason was because he has his elementry school teacher. Yep. You guessed it. None other than Ms. Bitters.   
She stood from the desk and the bell rang. Zim sighed again and sat back into his chair. 'This is going to be a long 45 minutes.' Zim glanced over at a   
15 year old, tall pale boy with a black trench coat and large framed glasses. "What are you looking at Zim?! Stupid alien.." Zim cursed under his breath.   
Yes Zim was still trying to take over the planet and Dib was still trying to expose him for what he really is. No matter how old people get, some things never change.   
The one thing that did change with Zim was his hight. For eating all that human food, he grew with his fellow classmates."Attention class.." Ms Bitters voice was snake-like and hoarse. "We have a new hopless apendage to the student body. Get in here!!!" Ms Bitters opened the class room door. " Oh great. Another human stink beast to join this class. Just my luck.",Zim muttered to himself. But nothing could have prepaird him for what happened next. 

A tall, slim girl stood in the doorway. She had brown eyes, and dark brown hair pulled into a braid. To top it all off, She had pale green skin.   
'Oh My fucking god...' Ms Bitters pulled the girl into the class room. "Her name is-" Zim stood and knocked over his chair. "MIRAZA!!!" The girl looked over at Zim and smiled. "Hey Zim..Great to see you." Ms Bitters growled at Zim and he quickly sat down, but a look of shock was still on his face. "Yes, well if you have somthing to say, say it now, or sit and wait untill your doomed fate..." Miraza looked at Ms. Bitters and raised an invisable eyebrow."Yes..well as my old friend Zim has stated my name is Miraza. And-WE SHALL BE THE FUTURE RULLERS OF THIS FILTHY PLANET!!! Bow to me later.."   
"Thank you for wasting presious class time Miraza...now sit."Miraza took the empty seat behind Zim. Dib stood on his desk. "DID ANYONE HEAR THAT OTHER THEN ME?! THEY'RE HERE TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET!!!!!" Everyone in the class looked strangly over at Dib.   
Miraza sat up straight looking innosent. Zim glared at Dib and stood next to Miraza. "I have no idea what your talking about _Dib._ My dear friend Miraza and I are perfectly normal human worm babies."Miraza stood and smirked at Dib. "Yes..perfectly normal." Dib seethed with anger. Then the lunch bell rang. All of the children but Miraza, Zim and Dib, ran out of the classroom. Dib walked over to the two partly terrified aliens. "Needed and alibi eh Zim?! I know what you two are!! YOU SHALL NEVER SUCCEED WHILE IM AROUND NEEEVVVVAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Zim and Miraza walked calmly out of the classroom. Miraza looked back at Dib." You know...You shouldnt yell that much. Hurts your voice." She smirked,winked, and walked along side Zim tword the cafiteria. 

Zim stopped Miraza in the hallway. "Now answer me. How and why are you here?!" Miraza smiled. " I came to find you. I saw your last transmission to Irk and I was worried." Zim sighed and shook his head. "It was a slight misshap. HOW WAS I SUPOSED TO KNOW THE DIRTY BEAST WAS IN MY HOUSE?!" Miraza snickered alittle and continued down the hall into the cafetira. Zim followed her. Miraza looked around at the other children eating. "Humans are foul creatures yes?"Miraza asked Zim. "Yes..Uhg...great its corn and mayonaise day." Zim sighed and sat at a table. Miraza raised an eyebrow then sat by him. She glanced over at a child eating lunch. After only a few bites, the child fell over dead. She shuddered. Dib stood infront of they're table with a tall purple haired girl   
holding, what looked like, a piece of plastic with blinking lights and sounds comming from it. "_Zim_." "_Dib_." " You and your friend wont survive the rest of the school year. I have a new fool-proof plan that is sure to give you both a one way ticket to an autopsy table!!!!" "Dib be quiet. Your bugging me again." Miraza looked at the girl with the purple hair.She then looked back at Dib."I doubt that sincerly Dib. Every single one of your plans have failed." Dib burned with anger." Yes but those were all small compared to what I've thought of this time Zim." Dib smiled mischivisly. Miraza was starting to get alittle annoyed. "Oh yeah?! Well you shall eath those words by the end of the day Hyyyuuuumaan!" "I sincerly doubt _that _you stupid alien!!" Miraza stood and grabbed Dib by the collar. " I am two seconds away from tearing your head off boy. Now go and sit somwhere before you bother me anymore." Dib had a look of pure fear on his face. Gaz looked at Miraza and then at Dib. 'Hey...shes not too bad.' Zim fell on the floor from laughing. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-UHG!!...ow.." Miraza let go of Dib's shirt and he quickly departed. Gaz sat next to Miraza. "Hey.." "Hello." Gaz put her game on pause and slipped it into her pocket. "That was a nice move. Dib desearved it for all I care." Miraza smirked and looked at Zim. "Zim your such an idiot..." She helped him up. Zim sat next to Miraza once again regaining the little irken dignity he had left. Gaz looked at Zim and rolled her eyes. "Hello Gaz...this is Miraza..Miraza, Gaz. Gaz is one of the more intelegent hyyumaans on this planet. She also knows   
I am an alien. Gaz has promised to aid me in the invasion." Miraza nodded and looked Gaz over. "Alright. We shall be working together." Gaz nodded in agreement. 

After regaining his composure, Dib made his way back over to Zim's table." Like I'm really afriad of you _Miraza. _Stupid aliens. I have changed my mind Zim.   
SHE shall be the first to suffer the autopsy!! THEN YOU ZIM!!!!! THEN YOUR ENTIRE RACE!!!!!!!" Gaz stood and whapped Dib in the back of the head. "Quiet Dib. Your bugging me. See you later Zim. You too Miraza." Gaz started walking back to class and Dib solomly followed. Zim chuckled to himself at how well Gaz can handle Dib. Zim and Miraza left to go back to class. 

Little did the 4 know that they were being watched from above. A dark ship was heading tword earth. Fiona smiled to herself. "Soon this world will belong to me....the last two irken solders are on this planet...the last obstical...then the Universe shall belong to me!!" An evil, high-pitched laugh echoed throughout the ship's halls.   


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh spooky huh?! Who is this Fiona? And what did she mean 'The last two irken solders'?! ALL ANSWERS WILL BE REVILED IN CHAP 2!!!!(well accualy that depends ^^) 'Another new student.' READ ON FELLOW FAN FICTION uh-FANS!! GIVE ME FEED BACK!!!   
Zim: Miraza will you please quiet down...your hurting my ears.   
We dont have ears zim!   
Zim:er- so what?!   
*sigh* just say my e-mail and Screen names..   
Zim: yeah yeah...Miraza's E-mail is richardajones@earthlink.net and her AIM screen names are IrkanInvader and EvilGaz12   
thank you Zimmy   
Zim:aaaarrrrggg!!! dont call me that!!!!   
hehehehehehehehe....   
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  



	2. Art Class...

Disclaimer: ok ok ya ya I don't own any of these characters or this (ABSOLUTELY PERFECTLY WONDERFUL) show   
and I am not making any money out of this!!   


HELLO!! I'm BAAACKKK! I bet you thought I died didntya..WELL I DIDN'T!! HAHAHA!! Chap3 is here!! It's here!!! 

Zim: *yawn..*..That is the last time I stay up until 4 am with _YOU _Miz.. 

Oh come off it.. 

Zim: You! 

You! 

Zim: You infinity!! 

You Infinity TIMES 2!! 

Zim:..eeerrrrr YOU-stupid-LITTLE-STINKBEAST-ALIEN-THING-! 

Uh-huh Zim just shut up now..ANYHOO! You all know the drill: '...' anything in those are thoughts and anything in italics are emphasis thingys 

OK! LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!   
  
  


Art Class...   
  
  


It just so happens 11th graders have their extra curicular classes with the 10th graders. Our favorite students have all chosen the same class, ART. Yes, Zim, Dib, Miz, Siq, Gaz, Fiona, and Zib all have art, and in the same period no less. So, one after one, the 2 invading aliens, 2 paranormal nerds,2 bullies, and the 1 emperess of the Dastarians trudged into 5th period Art. Siq, Miz Gaz and Zim sat at one table, Dib and Zib sat at another, and Fiona sat by herself. The teacher stood infront of the class and said, "Hello, horrible little students. I am Mr. Kisamore, and I will be your art teacher for this symester..." And so on. Zim and Miz werent listening much..they were having a glare off with Dib and Zib. Siq and Gaz were playing their new GS3's. Fiona sat at her table making notes, on the Mr. Kisamore subject, Zib, Dib Miz Siq, Zim and Gaz. She grinned to herself and jotted down some more notes. Mr. Kisamore handed out brushes,cups with water, paints and paper.   
He told them to paint a landscape. Zim shuddered and franticly searched around for paste. Miz quirked an eyebrow and asked," What's wrong Zim?" Zim scooted back in his chair and pulled his legs to his chest. "The water..IT BURNS!!! BBBUUUUUURRRRRNNSSS!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the classroom, including Mr. Kisamore, stared at Zim. Zim stood on his chair and pointed at Mr Kisamore " YOU! Artist Teacher! WHERE IS YOUR PASTE?!" Zim jumped from the chair and took Mr. Kisamore by the collar. " _Give me your paste_..."He hissed. Mr. Kisamore raised an eyebrow and pointed to the back of the room. Zim looked where he was pointing and let go. He ran by the others, grabbing Miz. Dib took this chance to go into one of his rantings. Dib stood proudly on the table and pointed at Zim and Miz in the back smering paste on their hands. " CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE?! THEY'RE ALIENS!!!" He screamed. Zib stood from his chair and pointed at Zim and Miz, like Dib was. " THEY HAVE GREEN SKIN FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!" Zib yelled. Siq and Gaz looked up from their gameslaves and looked at Zib and Dib. "Shut up, You losers." growled Siq. " If you make me lose this level, Dib, I will destroy you.." hissed Gaz. Zib sank into his seat and Dib climbed down from the table. Zim returned to his seat and sat as if nothing abnormal had happened. He was followed by Miz, who was picking at the dry glue on her palm. Fiona was franticly writing away. Everyone started painting. Dib looked over at Zim and grinned. Dib wet his paintbrush and dipped it with purple paint. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the violet paint flying onto Zim's cheek. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BURNS!!!!! IT BURRRRRNNNNNSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim screamed while trying to wipe the colored droplets of water from his face. Dib chuckled. Gaz picked up one of the cups of paint and walked over to Dib. SPLASH> Dib was dripping in aqua-marine. Gaz smirked and sat back down. Miz and Siq couldnt stop laughing. Zib looked over at Gaz and smiled. Dib looked murderoudly at Zib. Zib turned his head and whistled. Fiona made more notes. Mr. Kisamore looked up from his copy of 'Sqee!'. He turned the page with his thumb and resumed reading. Dib picked up a towel and wiped his glasses clean. He glared at Zim and Gaz. Miraza finaly stopped laughing and looked at Dib. "Your so pathetic, earth human. It's hilarious." she said aplying a few brush strokes to her paper. Dib picked up his cup of water and aimed for Miraza. Fiona moved to another sheet of paper. Zim looked at Dib and screamed, "THE DIB IS THROWING THINGS AT US NORMAL HUMAN WORM BABIES!!!!" Mr. Kisamore looked over at Dib. "Dib! That's a lunch detention." Dib dropped the water and pointed at Zim and Miz. "But-HE-" Mr. Kisamore threw a tennis ball at Dib. "Shut up!!" Then, he went back to reading 'Squee!'. Dib glared at Zim and he merly smiled. This was going to be a long year.   
  
  
  
  
  


-------------------------------------   


Yeah yeah I know, it ended on a weird note, SO WHAT?! I'll have more of the story line in the next chapter K?! 

Zim: How many chapters..are we making.. 

Um..say about, 40. 

Zim: 40?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

I was just kidding! Goddamn your uptight.. 

Zim: SHUT UP!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Another New Student?!!

This is my first attempt at an Invader Zim fan fic so please don't be so hard on me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: ok ok ya ya I don't own any of these characters or this (ABSOLUTELY PERFECTLY WONDERFUL) show   
and I am not making any money out of this!!   
Zim: You know Miraza we COULD be using this time to try taking over the planet instead of MAKING THIS STUPID FAN FIC!!   
I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I AGREED TO THIS!! I COULD BE THE RULER OF THE EARTH BY NOW!!!   
Oh Zim you're so cute when you're mad.   
Zim: 0_0. CUTE?! YOU DARE TO CALL ME CUTE?!!! I AM ZIM!! THE MOST-   
-Powerful invader to ever walk the planet. I know Zim but either way I still think your cute.   
Zim: Errrr...   
ahem..anyway enjoy this fic!!   
P.S '...' anything in those are thoughts and anything in italics are emphasis thingys k? ok just to get that straight with everyone again. 

Another new Student?!   


Zim and Dib were having a glare off. Miraza watched them curiously. Zim smirked and shook his head smugly."Oh Dib don't you get it? I've already won."   
Dib looked hatefully into Zim's eyes. "You haven't won anything you damned alien. Planet Earth will prevail against your Irken army!!!"   
The bell rang and Ms. Bitters stood from her desk. Zim, Dib and Miraza all turned their attention to the withered old hag. "Attention class. Aren't we the lucky ones. We have _another _new student." Zim raised an eyebrow. "Another one?" He looked back at Miraza. "Don't look at me Zim.." Ms.Bitters opened the classroom door. A shadow of a girl stood there."Introduce yourself. For I don't care to." Ms Bitters hissed to the new student. The girl chuckled low in her throat."How shall I introduce myself. My name is Fiona." Lightning struck outside even though the sky was clear."I am _so_ happy I could come to this pla-oh ahem excuse me, Skool.Im sure I will make quite a few friends.." She smirks and glares around the room. Her eyes fall on Zim and Miraza."Yes I am sure of that." 

Miraza felt a tinge of fear go up her spine. ' What is it about that girl. Shes just so...strange..' She shuddered and tried to brush it off. Zim took one look at Fiona and didnt have another thought about her. "Thank you for wasting class time Fiona. Now sit." Fiona nodded at Ms. bitters and took the empty seat next to Dib.   
Dib glanced over at Fiona. She was quiet pretty, but there was somthing about her that was just too creepy. Miraza looked over at Fiona and finaly got a good look at her. She had black eyes with a strange unhuman green tint to them. Fiona's raven black hair hung around her face. She wore an amulet around her neck that looked like a cristal orb. 'Hm..I better keep an eye on her..' Miraza's train of thought was broken by the sound of the lunch bell. Zim stood and walked out of the class followed by Dib. Fiona stood and looked over at Miraza. She grinned evily and walked pass her and out the door. Miraza hesitated and then left the classroom. 

Gaz met up with her other friend, Siquisia. Siq, was a fighter. She could whoop anyone's ass, if she wanted too. Siq loved to beat other people up. It was a hobby for her. 

Dib met up with his best friend Zib. He had large framed glasses and was a paranormal freak like Dib. They were the perfect pair. Zib happened to have a big crush on Dib's sister, so that was one of the main reason why he hung around him so much.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zim sat at his regular table. Gaz, Siq and Miraza soon joined him.Dib sat at the far end of the table glareing at Zim. Zib sooned joined him and they started debating on wether the vampire gerbil in Science lab 3 was striking again. 

Zim on the other hand, chose to ignore it. " So, How goes the invasion? Any ideas yet?" Gaz said putting her gameslave away. Zim and Miraza both shook their heads solomly." No not yet Gaz. We're working on it though. We are also working on a way to get rid of your brother." Zim said poking his food with a fork. "Not a bad Idea." Gaz beamed evily. Siq grinned. "I'd like ta do it for ya." she said. "ATTENTION STUDENTS!!" A rather too cheery voice said. It was the prinipal, Ms.Whinbuerger. "I have a VERY Important announcement to make!! This October, We shall have a Halloween Party and a dance!!" All of the children in the cafiteria yell accept Zim,Miraza,Gaz, Siq, Zib and Dib. "Its this friday! Don't miss out!!"   


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zim was walking home with Gaz, Siq and Miraza."What is this-Halloween?" Inquiered Zim. Miraza shrugged.Gaz looked at them weirdly, but then remembered that they were aliens. 

"Well, Halloween is when little urchens run around the neighborhood and knock on doors. The people that own the house open the door and the urchens say 'Trick or Treat' and they get candy." explained Gaz.Miraza raised an eyebrow. "Strange human ritual.." Zim nodded."What is this party that the woman stink beast was talking about?" he asked. Gaz sighed. Siq picked up where she left off."Everyone in skool is going to go to a party on friday and dress in costumes." "What kind of insane human ritual-" Miraza stopped dead in her tracks. Gaz, Siq & and Zim stopped as well. Gaz quirked an eyebrow. "What is it Miraza?" Miraza pointed ahead at a lone figure on the sidewalk. Her raven black hair swayed in the wind as a low chuckle rose from her throat. Zim looked ahead and crossed his arms. "Who are you? Identify yourself hyuman.." Fiona smirked and bowed her head slighly. "Forgive me. I am Fiona. The new student in your class. And you must be Miraza and Zim." Miraza took a step forward and semi-glared at Fiona."What do you want Fiona.." Fiona smiled smugly and walked closer to Miraza. " I know who you are girl..you can't hide from the emperess of the Dastarians.." Her eyes narrowed. Fiona was only inches from Miraza. " Your race will be oblitorated from this universe..and you are the last." Miraza stepped back in shock. Zim was still somwhat confused of what was going on. Fiona just smiled and resumed her walking down the sidewalk. On her way by, she brushed past Zim, giving him the shudders. Miraza turned and watched Fiona dissapear down the sidewalk. As if on cue, Zib and Dib started walking down the sidewalk. Zim and Miraza groaned symotaniously. "_Zim." _hissed Dib. "_Dib." _Zim hissed back. Zib mearlly waved and chirped," Hey guys! S'up?" Gaz rolled her eyes. Siq walked behind Zib unnoticed. Zib waved at Gaz and said, "HEYA GAZ!" Just then, Zib fell flat on his face.Siq had knocked his legs out from under him. Gaz held back a snicker and Zim and Miraza couldn't stop laughing. Dib helped up his fallen friend and glared at Siq. She sent a murderous look at him and he quickly turned the glare into a very pathetic smile. Zib's head was spinning. "Some one get the lisence of that truck..ow.." he murmered. Zim only laughed harder. In her glee, Miraza almost completly forgot about the incident with Fiona. Almost. 

------------------------------------------------ 

CHAP 2 FIN_E_!! hehehe!! Waddya think huh huh huh huh huh huh?! TELL MEH! I WANT REVIEWS!!!! 

Zim: SHUT UP! 

NO! GAHAHAHA!!!! 

Zim: *hits his head repeatavly agenst a wall* I AM LOSING-*thud*-MY FREAKING-*thud*-SKULL!*THUD* OOOOWW!!! 

ok..that was just disturbing..ANYHOO! Contact me! PLEAAASSEEE!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
